


A Better Fate than Wisdom

by churkey



Series: My Blood Approves [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Kate Argent, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Good Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Warning: Kate Argent, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, autistic!Stiles, demisexual!Stiles, major character death is peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churkey/pseuds/churkey
Summary: In which Stiles is autistic. And a werewolf.





	A Better Fate than Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> A series of interconnected drabbles exploring the notion of an autistic werewolf while also letting me air some greivances over certain tropes.
> 
> It’s been so long since I watched the show and all I’ve had from Teen Wolf is fic, so I have no idea how OOC any of this is. Not sure it matters when I changed something pretty fundamental about Stiles.
> 
> I am autistic. Many of the ways in which Stiles is autistic in this fic reflect my own experiences. My experiences aren’t universal nor representative of autism in general. So, in a way, this could be viewed as a ‘self-insert’ fic. *shrug*
> 
> For people triggered by sexual assault, rape, or child sexual abuse, skip drabble 4.2. It’s about Kate.
> 
> This hasn’t been beta read.
> 
> Title from ee cummings "Since feeling is first", first line of drabble 9.0 likewise references.

**1.0**

Stiles walks into the bathroom to pee and freezes when he sees his eyes glowing. Beta yellow. What the actual fuck?

The problem? Stiles doesn’t remember being bitten.

He knows it’s the full moon (he always keeps track of the moon phase). He’s been restless but he’d chalked it up to anxiety.

His stomach starts churning and he feels trapped. Paralyzed. And now he watches his eyebrows disappear and feels the prick of his own claws.

He closes his eyes and focuses on breathing. When he opens them, he looks like regular, human Stiles.

He is a werewolf now. Awesome.

* * *

**1.1**

A Fact About Stiles:

He is autistic.

Yes, he has ADHD. But also autism. There’s a lot of overlapping symptoms, so no one looks deeper.

Before he met Scott, one kid calling him the r-word made him realize that being a hyper, spaz was much, much better.

So he keeps it to himself. It isn’t a secret, exactly, and he doesn’t lie about it (unless you counted omission and he doesn’t).

He isn’t ashamed. It is simply a fact about him.

He is an autistic werewolf. Because, hey, supernatural healing agrees that autism isn’t a disease needing to be cured.

* * *

**1.2**

Fact: Stiles is a werewolf.

Conclusion: Stiles has been bitten and turned.

Fact: He doesn’t remember this happening.

Fact: He remembers Gerard kidnapping him, getting roughed up while Erica and Boyd were tortured. Things going dark and hazy and waking up a day later in the woods.

Fact: His dad grounded him for disappearing. He’s been at home ever since. Hasn’t seen or talked to anyone since (not even Scott).

Conclusion: He was turned sometime between the basement and waking up.

Fact: Only alpha he knows is Derek and he’s 98.9% sure Derek didn’t do it.

Hypothesis: There’s another alpha.

* * *

**1.3**

With his eyes closed, Stiles really focuses on what he is hearing and smelling. The two senses that gave Scott the most trouble.

Notices that his neighbour is watching some CSI show.

Notices how he can almost _taste_ the deeper textures in what he smells.

It’s mostly just been him at home during his grounding (feels like forever), so his room/house is permeated with his scent. Finally realizes that _this_ scent is his father’s.

He can also hear his father’s heartbeat in his room. Slow and steady in his sleep.

How did he not notice _this_?

(He knows why not.)

* * *

**1.4**

A Fact About Stiles:

Many autistic people have sensory issues. Stiles is no exception.

His life has been an experience of _too much_. Too much noise. Too much light. Too many smells.

_Too much_

So much that he can’t process it all. Has a hard time focusing.

In class, he can hear all the whispered conversations. Can differentiate each word. But he can’t _process_ them.

His fidgeting and flailing aren’t random. Or because he can’t stop himself.

He stims as a way to focus.

Being a werewolf increases his range but doesn’t change his sensory issues or ability to process.

* * *

**1.5**

So far, Stiles hasn’t had a problem with controlling himself. Probably an understatement given how he hadn’t even noticed _being_ a werewolf until the full moon last night.

It doesn’t mean, however, that he’ll never struggle or loose control. So he needs an anchor.

Sitting in front of a mirror, he taps into his ever-present anxiety about his dad getting hurt on the job. His eyes flash, his teeth lengthen, and his claws come out.

Thinks about Scott. Fail. Thinks about his dad. Fail. He can’t think of anyone else who could be his anchor.

Emotions? Fail.

He shifts back.

* * *

**1.6**

Reasons why Scott can’t be his anchor:

  * Stiles has never told him about being autistic. Which means, deep down, Stiles doesn’t and has never completely trusted Scott.
  * The fact that Scott hasn’t been very reliable since this whole werewolf mess started.
  * Stiles loves Scott. Stiles is loyal, but not blindly. He recognizes and accepts Scott’s faults.
  * Scott is a ball of sunshine but he’s never, ever been someone Stiles can lean on. He supports Scott, not the other way around.
  * Stiles is fine with this (mostly) but it also means that Scott can’t anchor Stiles.

* * *

**1.7**

Reasons why Dad can’t be his anchor:

  * His dad stopped being a bulwark after his mom died and he lost himself in a bottle for far too long.
  * His dad is a single, working father who works irregular hours. He isn’t _here_ far too often.
  * This means that Stiles has been taking care of himself and his dad, to a lesser extent, for a while.
  * He loves his dad, but he doesn’t rely on him.
  * His dad can’t anchor him.

(Some part of Stiles always feels isolated and lonely. Has ever since his mom died.)

* * *

**1.8**

Stiles thinks about the past two weeks. He’s felt like himself. He always feels like himself. It’s a feature of his autism.

Even now, he doesn’t feel like there is some inner ‘wolf’ that’s out of sync with his ‘humanity’.

He laughs when he realizes that he’s anchoring himself.

He is always Stiles.

Even when changing probably would’ve meant more friends growing up. Or even people being less generally awful because they find his info dumps and his everything annoying.

He tried changing, once. He failed because he doesn’t know how not to be Stiles.

(Loneliness is his constant companion.)

* * *

**1.9**

For all that he’s felt like himself, he has been extra restless. He’s also felt lonely in a way he hasn’t for years.

He always feels alone. Isolated.

He’s always wanted more friends but can never figure out the right way to social so that he doesn’t annoy them. He stopped trying a while ago and learned to live with loneliness.

Always there but it’s in the background.

Or it was. He thought it was being grounded. But now thinks it’s his instinct for pack. Because he _can’t_ push this away like he could with his loneliness.

He _needs_ pack.

* * *

**1.10**

He hasn’t seen or talked much with his dad since being grounded.

So when his dad gets home he asks how much longer he’ll be grounded. His dad, apparently, has forgotten that he _was_ grounded.

“You actually listened to me? You haven’t seen Scott in two weeks?” His dad was unfairly incredulous.

Stiles was distracted though. He could smell his dad’s exhaustion. Also some lingering smell of bacon… “Hey! You ate bacon earlier! Did you even eat the sandwich I made?”

“I did! And there was no bacon…” his dad’s heart skipped a beat.

“Liar!”

Stiles would enjoy this superpower.

* * *

**2.0**

Now that Stiles isn’t grounded he lets that growing knot of loneliness, that ache for _pack_, pull him towards the alpha he knows. Towards Derek.

Stiles won’t submit to some unknown alpha who bit him without consent. And can’t ignore the call of pack like Scott can. Plus, Scott is already in Derek’s pack.

As he nears an industrial building, he finally scents Derek – _alpha_.

He pauses to take in the scent. He can’t describe the rich, heady scent. Doesn’t even try but it’s amazing and says _packpackalphapack_.

So he follows it up the stairs to a metal door.

* * *

**2.1**

Derek hears the familiar rumble of Stile’s jeep. Hears the familiar beat of his heart. But now that Stiles is outside his door, he can scent Stiles but with an unfamiliar note of _wolf_.

He jerks the door open, yanks Stiles inside, slams him against the wall and growls, “Who turned you?”

Stiles lowly whines, “I don’t know. It was after Gerard grabbed me at the lacrosse game. I’m missing a day from my memories.”

Derek knows the claws of an alpha can take memories. He remembers the symbol carved into his door.

_This_ is the Alpha pack’s first move.

* * *

**2.2**

A common autism thing is a generally inability to interpret body language and social cues. Beyond Stiles’ babble, its the single biggest reason why people find him annoying.

Now, though? He can _smell_ Derek’s worry.

Derek’s face looks like it always does. His tone is the same too. Stiles normally interprets it as anger.

(One thing he’s liked about Derek is that he’s easy for Stiles to read.)

Or so he thought.

He can smell Derek’s _worry_. It’s a chemosignal and he can instinctively understand it.

He wants to weep with relief.

Social cues are so confusing but not chemosignals.

* * *

**2.3**

Beyond the worry, though, all Stiles can smell is _alpha_ and _Derek_. And even pushed up against the wall facing Derek’s apparent ‘anger’, he feels safe and less alone than he has in _years_.

He takes in a breath and tilts his head back and to the side. Exposing his throat.

Derek freezes and his face goes blank. He takes a step back and Stiles slides down the wall. Now he’s kneeling in front of Derek.

Kneeling and submitting.

Wonders if Derek can smell the desperate hope fluttering in his heart. Because he wants pack so _bad_.

“Please, Alpha Hale.”

* * *

**2.4**

Derek is stunned. His brain was spinning off thinking about the alpha pack and why they turned Stiles.

Then Stiles bared his throat.

Stiles is kneeling in submission and Derek is drowning in his scent of _hope_ and _please_.

But he remembers Scott. His betrayal and declaration that Derek wasn’t his alpha.

(Remembers feeling paralyzed and the horrible feeling of Scott forcing his teeth into Gerard. And the disgusting taste of his blood.)

“Did you know?” he asks.

“Know what?”

“That Scott betrayed me? That he forced me to bite Gerard?”

“No!”

The smell of shock and horror is satisfying.

* * *

**2.5**

Stiles is stunned. He doesn’t understand. He knows Derek isn’t lying. He can smell the hurt and betrayal.

“What happened?”

Derek tells him and he wishes he hadn’t.

“Scott never told me. Fuck. Gerard took me as a message to Scott. I guess now I know why,” Stiles says bitterly.

He is still kneeling in supplication and Derek is just looking.

“Still want to be in my pack even though you and Scott wouldn’t be packmates? Even though Boyd and Erica left? Be sure because I don’t want repeats. Things are going to change.”

Derek doesn’t say how.

“Yes”

“Why?”

* * *

**2.6**

The question hangs, but Derek needs to know. Because now, more than ever, he needs a pack he can _trust_.

"It isn’t because you’re the only alpha I know. Could take my chances with the one who bit me. Or try to go alone. I’m not having any problems with control. I won’t lie, part of it is the deep need I feel for pack…

"But I’m _choosing_ you. For all that has happened to you and the somewhat bad decisions recently, you’ve _been_ trying to help. To do good.

“You are _good_. And I believe in that goodness, alpha.”

* * *

**2.7**

“What about Scott? Your loyalty is one of your best qualities. He’s not pack and after what he did, he never will be.”

This matters to Derek. More than ever, he needs _loyal_ betas he can _trust_.

“I am loyal. But not blindly, not unconditionally. Scott hasn’t been _here_ when I need him most. What he did to you? It crosses a line and I’ll never be able to trust someone capable of such cruelty. I don’t do half measures. He had my trust and loyalty, until he didn’t. It’ll be the same with you.”

A warning and a promise.

* * *

**2.8**

A Fact About Stiles:

He doesn’t believe in unconditional trust, loyalty, or love.

His morals only _appear_ flexible because he draws his own lines. And he can forgive himself and others anything so long as those lines aren’t crossed.

And once crossed, they can’t ever be uncrossed.

His world is black and white. He follows his own rules.

(Stiles knows that binary thinking is a common autistic trait. He accepts this about himself. It’s why he loves his dad but will never truly trust him again. And why, after hearing what Scott did to Derek, he’ll never trust him again.)

* * *

**2.9**

Stiles isn’t lying. His heart is steady.

And Derek doesn’t know how to deal with this. He doesn’t even believe in his own goodness. It isn’t just because he’s felt dirty ever since Kate, but because he’s done _nothing_ to redeem himself or earn Stiles’ trust. Just wallow in misery and guilt and anger.

Yet here is Stiles, who once said he’d leave him to die, believing in his _goodness_. Offering his loyalty. Wanting to be his beta.

He steps forward and cups the side of Stiles’ neck. Leaning down with fangs extended, he bites gently on the other side.

* * *

**2.10**

Stiles feels the gentle pressure of Derek’s fangs. Deep inside, where that knot of loneliness has lived since his mom died, he feels a bright, golden burst of warmth. It fills this hollow void and he can _feel_ his connection to Derek and Isaac (and Erica and Boyd….).

His joy is incomparable.

Derek pulls back and holds out his hand. Stiles is pulled onto his feet and he just… faceplants into the side of Derek’s neck.

The scent is strong and literally the best thing in the world. Derek’s hand cups the back of his neck grounding and comforting him.

* * *

**2.11**

How Stiles Became A Werewolf:

Derek tells him there’s an alpha pack in town. An entire pack of fucking _alphas_. WTF?

He tells Derek about seeing Erica and Boyd in the basement. How Chris let them go. He thought they were going back.

They haven’t returned.

Three people left Gerard’s basement that night. One was turned. Two are missing.

There’s an alpha pack in town.

The math isn’t very hard. They don’t even need Lydia’s mathematical genius to solve for _x_.

1 alpha pack + 1 human = 1 new wolf

1 alpha pack + 2 missing betas = ?

* * *

**2.12**

Derek asks, “How has your control been?”

“Fine. I didn’t even realize I’d been turned until the last full moon.”

“You were a wolf for two weeks and didn’t notice? How?”

Stiles takes a deep breath because this’ll be the first time he tells someone but he won’t lie and his alpha needs to know, “I’m guessing it’s because I’m autistic?”

“What.”

“In the early days with Scott, I noticed the change was frequently triggered by emotion. I don’t really have a lot of those.”

“What’s you anchor?”

“Myself. I don’t feel any different now than before,” Stiles just shrugs.

* * *

**2.13**

A Fact About Stiles:

Part of how he’s autistic is being alexithymic.

He has feelings. But he rarely knows which ones. He doesn’t seem to _feel_ them in the same way.

Being a wolf, he has new instincts. But anger is a _human_ emotion, so why would being a wolf make him angrier?

Wonders if it’s their humanity that makes omega wolves go feral. If it’s the _human_ parts that makes werewolves dangerous, not the wolf ones.

Wolves are predators. But they aren’t motivated by revenge (idle example), hate, or whatever else.

They kill to survive, but so do humans.

* * *

**2.14**

Derek doesn’t understand. Not the autistic part, since it is what it is.

He doesn’t understand how Stiles didn’t notice being a werewolf. How he’s so in control. Everything Derek’s been taught is about controlling the wolf’s instincts. Are about staying _human_. That’s what anchors are: they anchor you to your humanity.

Never heard of a wolf using _themselves_ as an anchor.

Has to be true. Stiles didn’t shift or act aggressively when Derek had slammed him against the wall earlier.

As always, it looks like Stiles defies expectations.

He’s also beautiful in how settled he is as a werewolf.

* * *

**3.0**

A few days later, Stiles gets a text about a pack meeting at the loft.

He still hasn’t seen or talked to Scott. He supposes that this tells him all he needs to know about their dead friendship.

He’d given him one last chance by texting him and asking about what happened That Night.

No reply. With the zero attempts to contact him during his grounding…

Stiles isn’t stupid. He can see the writing on the wall.

Perhaps before he’d been turned, he’d have put more effort.

(Certainly held onto the Lydia thing for too long…)

Scott isn’t pack, though.

* * *

**3.1**

Having a solid pack bond with a loyal beta makes Derek realize that he needs to consolidate power.

Boyd and Erica left (maybe?).

Scott betrayed and rejected him.

He has no idea what’s going on with Jackson.

Peter’s back from the dead (he killed _Laura_).

Isaac’s been spending time with Scott, his bond isn’t as strong as it should be.

Alpha pack’s in town and he needs a loyal pack. Pack he can _trust_.

This is the first step towards changing like he promised Stiles.

Next step: be an alpha his pack can trust.

This time?

Things _will_ be different.

* * *

**3.2**

Stiles is the first to arrive. Derek wanted him early for a quick talk.

First, though, Derek follows his instincts, pulling Stiles in with a hand at his nape, rubbing cheeks to scent mark Stiles.

Stiles goes boneless.

(Derek’s scent flooding his senses and the powerful feeling of _alpha_ and _safety_.)

“You’re my second,” Derek says.

“What? Why?”

“You _chose me_. The strength of our bond reflects this. It indicates sincere, reciprocal trust and loyalty.”

“Reciprocal?”

“Yes. Since the pool… Your opinion matters and I’ll _listen_. But I’m still the alpha, don’t challenge my authority in front of the pack.”

* * *

**3.3**

Once Isaac, Jackson, Peter, and Lydia have all arrived, Derek begins with Stiles standing slightly behind to his right, “With Erica and Boyd leaving and Scott’s betrayal, trust and loyalty have become even more essential in my pack. This is your one and only chance to kneel and submit or go omega. Except Lydia, you weren’t invited.”

Peter smirks sardonically but doesn’t move.

Isaac looks uncertain.

Jackson scoffs.

Lydia looks outraged.

“You turned Stiles, nephew? Your first good decision as alpha!”

Stiles moves quickly and has Peter pinned to the floor, claws digging in his throat.

Everyone freezes. Derek smiles.

* * *

**3.4**

Stiles has been on edge since everyone arrived. They aren’t pack, not to him.

Peter is the worst. He smells of the grave, rage, and contempt. Stiles’ one and only instinct is to kill him. He shouldn’t be trusted in or _out_ of the pack.

Stiles can smell Scott on Isaac. He guesses he knows why they haven’t spoken.

Jackson _looks_ the same. But Stiles can smell his desperation and insecurity.

Lydia smells like fear and anger. Which Stiles supposes he can understand.

When Peter makes his flippant comment, Stiles instinctively reacts.

Peter is still. Blood trickling down his neck.

* * *

**3.5**

Peter knew Stiles would make a magnificent wolf.

The way Stiles is pinning him, claws embedded on either side of his throat, means that Peter would tear his own throat out if he tried to dislodge him.

Stiles being _Derek’s_ beta ruins his plans. So does Derek’s unprecedented (but wise) move to consolidate power.

Derek walks up and asks, “Will you submit, uncle?”

He has no intention of formally submitting. He’d wanted to rely on the family bond to avoid being omega.

His pause is a beat too long. Derek’s eyes flick to Stiles.

Peter’s throat is torn out again.

* * *

**3.6**

Stiles feels like he _should_ feel something at just having killed a man.

But feelings are messy and confusing. Instincts are easy.

His instinct? Protect his alpha from a threat.

Nothing in Peter had hinted at submission.

He knew it. His alpha knew it.

That pause and Derek’s assent was all the permission he needed.

His claws are dripping and Peter’s blood is spreading on the floor.

The scent of his alpha’s approval washes away any hint of remorse or angst.

Pack comes first. Protecting his alpha comes first.

His instincts are calm and his pack bond hums with satisfaction.

* * *

**3.7**

The silence is complete. No one had anticipated this. Not this sudden violence. And especially not Stiles calmly killing Peter on Derek’s order.

“I repeat: this is your one chance to kneel and submit. I won’t kill you but you’ll be omega. And omegas never last long.”

Both Isaac and Jackson slowly lower themselves to their knees and bare their necks.

Eyes gleaming red and fangs extended, Derek leans over each and lightly (gently) bites the side of their necks.

Isaac’s bond is re-affirmed and strengthened.

Jackson’s bond is firmly established.

Everyone in the pack feels the increase in power.

* * *

**3.8**

“Lydia, if you’ll excuse us, we have pack business to discuss.”

Her eyes narrow and she spins on her heels and leaves without a word.

"First. Stiles is my second. You answer to him when I’m not around.

"Second. It might look like things are going to harsher, but the opposite is true. Our bonds are strong enough that I can trust you.

“You’re both good betas and I’m happy to have you in my pack.”

Derek has never praised Isaac and Jackson craves approval. They both feel a rush of pleasure at their Alpha’s words.

Derek’s smile is genuine.

* * *

**3.9**

Derek looks at Isaac, “You’ve been spending time with Scott. This stops now. He betrayed me and isn’t pack.”

Isaac droops. He likes Scott.

Derek ruffles his hair, “I know this seems harsh. If not for the betrayal, I wouldn’t care. I’m not trying to control your life.”

“Plus, you have two new packmates! We’re totally bros now, dude,” Stiles gives Isaac a quick hug and rubs cheeks. Even Jackson reaches over and squeezes his shoulder.

For the first time, Isaac _feels_ the warmth and comfort of pack.

If this was pack? He could live without Scott.

Pack is everything.

* * *

**3.10**

Derek turns to Jackson, “I don’t care about your relationship with Lydia but remember that she isn’t pack. Don’t share pack business. I’ll consider letting her join in the future, okay?”

Jackson is relieved and nods.

“Stiles, this is also the end of your crush on Lydia. Feel what you want, but keep it to yourself. Jackson is your packmate and you’ll step off his relationship.”

Stiles’ insides freeze a little. Lydia has been a dream for so long. But he nods. He’d obey.

“Yeah, it was seriously creepy,” Jackson softens his words by brushing his hand down Stiles’ arm.

* * *

**3.11**

A Fact About Stiles:

He is autistic. Autistic people have trouble interpreting social cues.

This is literally the first time someone has told him that his behaviour towards Lydia was creepy.

Jackson’s usual response was to be an aggressive asshole.

Being autistic doesn’t excuse his creepiness. But he wishes someone had _told_ him. Movies and books made it seem like this kind of persistence was romantic and usually rewarded.

He owes Lydia an apology.

(Stiles is sort of purposefully ignoring the fact that his desire for Lydia had always been abstract, not quite real and maybe something of a performance.)

* * *

**4.0**

It’s somewhat anti-climatic when Stiles finally sees Scott. Stiles is 96.7% sure he’s only seeing Scott because Isaac stopped hanging out with him.

“Dude! You’re a werewolf now? Did Derek bite you?” Scott smells of anger. Growling and eyes flashing.

“No.”

There’s a pause because Stiles babbles and Scott waits for an explanation.

“And?” Scent of frustration.

“And it’s not your business.”

“What the fuck, man, you’re my best friend.”

“Maybe. But you aren’t pack.”

More silence and Stiles can smell hurt and betrayal.

“What? Why?”

“You might be fine being an omega, but I’m not. So Derek’s _my_ alpha.”

* * *

**4.1**

Scott, of course, doesn’t understand.

Stiles doesn’t get how Scott can stand that empty, hollow feeling where pack should be. A few weeks without a pack had been enough. It _hurt_.

Stiles knows that (a big) part of the problem is Derek. Scott still hasn’t forgiven him for ‘stealing’ his ‘cure’.

Scott has never really seen Derek as a _person_.

As a guy only three years older. Whose family died six years ago. Who returned to his sister, his _alpha_, dead and uncle killing people.

A guy (teen really) struggling just as much as them to keep from falling apart.

* * *

**4.2**

A Fact About Derek:

He is nineteen. Looks twenty-five but is nineteen.

Thing about born wolves: they physically mature faster.

Derek was thirteen when his family burned. Not that his age mattered to Kate.

(She was his teacher. She knew exactly how old he was.)

His looks are a curse.

Even at sixteen, he was still too young for what people always wanted.

They never believed his real age.

But it was worse when they did.

(Teenage boys were always horny, right? The way he looks… It’s not a big deal when they put their hands on him? Right?)

(Right?)

* * *

**5.0**

Stiles is a werewolf now and his dad needs to know. If only because Stiles could hurt him.

“Dad, I need to tell you something. It’s about what’s been going on…”

“Finally going to tell me the truth? Stop lying?”

Normally, Stiles would wince at the perceived anger and disappointment. But all he can smell is hurt and worry.

(Chemosignals and wolf instincts are seriously the best part of being a werewolf.)

“Yeah… There are things you need to know. Like that fact that I’m a werewolf now? And…”

“Son, werewolves? Really? That’s your explanation?”

Stiles shifts and smells fear.

* * *

**6.0**

Now that Stiles is a wolf, he _clicks_ with Derek in a way they didn’t (couldn’t) before.

Stiles realizes that Derek, as a born wolf, wasn’t born with the “How to Social Like a Normal Human” handbook. Neither was he.

Things are easiest with Derek when he just follows his instincts.

He doesn’t need to try and process each interaction through the list of social rules he’s painstakingly compiled over his life.

Instead he has instinct, scent, and pack hierarchy.

Funny how he can socialize better with a _werewolf_ than your average allistic.

(He is so fucking grateful and happy.)

* * *

**7.0**

“Dad, I need to tell you something…”

“Oh, lord, last time you said that there were werewolves.”

“Derek and I mated.”

Noah smells of _fear_ and _anger_, “You’re telling that _man_ has touched my underage son?”

“Dad. He’s only three years older. Hell, he’s still a _teenager_. And I didn’t say anything about touching. We mated and I’m not telling you anything more than that.”

“I have wolfsbane bullets! What does ‘mated’ even _mean_?”

“Mated means we chose to tie ourselves together for _life_. It means that harming him, hurts _me_.”

“How did this even happen? Why didn’t he _ask_?”

* * *

**7.1**

How it happened:

It started with trust. Trust they built before becoming pack and the trust strengthened since.

Next came scent. Stiles initially thought that how _good_ Derek smelled was just an alpha thing.

It wasn’t.

Add in some instincts….

Key ingredient: Time.

Stiles got to _know_ Derek. Sure, he was aesthetically pleasing in an abstract way. But it was time spent together. It was the first time Derek really smiled. _Then_ came attraction.

(Stiles would always be falling in love with Derek’s smile.)

Secret ingredient: Choice.

Mates are a choice. Not fate but trust, scent, instinct, time, and _love_.

* * *

**7.2**

“Dad, he didn’t ask because he’s an alpha. I didn’t ask because you don’t get a say in this part of my life. _I_ chose who to love and how.”

“Wait a goddamn minute. I am your _father_ and you’re still a minor living under _my_ roof.”

"Yes, you’re my father, but you also lost the right to tell me what to do after mom died and you started drinking, leaving me alone in my grief. These days, I take care of you more than you do for me.

“Never forget I _chose_ Derek and he’ll always be my choice.”

* * *

**7.3**

A Fact About Stiles:

Stiles loves his dad. His dad loves him.

Stiles was also neglected. Neglect is the most common form of child maltreatment with consequences on par with abuse.

Thing is, what a parent _doesn’t_ do can hurt as much as what they _do_.

Stiles loves his dad but… it’s been a while since he _felt_ connected to him. Since he trusted him to be _there_ when he needed him.

If he wasn’t there when Stiles needed him most, how can Stiles trust him to show up for smaller things?

(Answer: he doesn’t. And now he has Derek.)

* * *

**8.0**

Derek expected the banging on his door.

“Hello, Sheriff. Or is this personal, Noah?”

He doesn’t let him in.

“You can call me sheriff or sir. This is about you touching my son.”

“Sheriff, then. I don’t submit to anyone and you haven’t earned my respect.”

Noah is taken aback. Because he is Stiles’ father and the _sheriff_. He expected something other than this calm, implacable attitude.

Derek reacts to his scent, “I’m the alpha and Stiles is my mate and beta. My claim now supersedes yours.”

“Not in the human world!”

“Stiles isn’t human anymore and I never was.”

* * *

**8.1**

A Fact About Derek:

He isn’t human.

Has never _been_ human.

These days, his life is mostly humans or bitten wolves.

No matter how hard he tries or well he fakes it, he isn’t _human_.

There’s a lot he doesn’t _get_ about humans. Social stuff that doesn’t quite connect because all his instincts are about pack and pack hierarchy.

Human socialization is an acquired skill for him. After the fire, he stopped trying to pass.

Now he’s out of practise and it made the past few months harder than needed.

For him?

He is a wolf and pack is everything.

* * *

**9.0**

Stiles laughs and leans back into Derek’s arms.

Stiles’ scent of contentment and happiness. Their scent combined.

They fill Derek with a peace he hasn’t had since before the fire.

After Kate, Derek never thought he’d be able to find a mate. Never thought he’d be able to trust deep enough to form the bond.

It helps so much that Stiles fell in love with his smile.

(And not his hated face and body.)

Because Derek can scent the joy Stiles feels in making him happy and it’s _everything_.

These bright moments of joy bring succour in moments of darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not really one for writing fiction. This is the first complete fic I’ve written since like 2010. I’ve also learned that writing long fiction isn’t really for me. I’ve also learned that I’m not a particularly good writer. I’m okay with that. No, this isn’t me fishing for compliments. I don’t really care if people like my writing or not. I really just wanted this story out of my head.
> 
> I did enjoy experimenting with the drabble form. It helped me accomplish part of what I wanted in writing this. Which was: to include very little (if any) visual description, inclusive of facial expressions and body language. Also to rely on scent to signal tone/attitude of speakers and people, rather than describing them.
> 
> As an autistic person, I can’t visualize things in my head. I can’t ever recall _seeing_ most body language or facial experessions described in fiction (shit, I like fiction _because_ stuff like that is spelled out in words). I’m so-so at discerning emotion or whatever from people’s tone. So in the scenes with dialogue where it’s almost bare, like 7.2, this is kind of how conversations work for me in the real world. Just people saying shit with almost no attention on facial expressions or body language.
> 
> All this to say, criticism is welcome if people keep all this in mind. Might be 10 years before I write something else (or never), so if you feel like taking time to give tips on improving my writing, have at it?
> 
> Last note: despite how it looks in this fic, I actually like Scott as a character.


End file.
